Bottle of Jack
by serennog
Summary: Fitz and Skye have a heart-to-heart concerning Simmons. Missing scene from the end of episode 1.06 'F.Z.Z.T.'. AU, ONE-SHOT.


**BOTTLE OF JACK**

_by serennog_

.

.

.

Summary: Fitz and Skye have a heart-to-heart concerning Simmons. Missing scene from the end of episode 1.06 'F.Z.Z.T.' (and probably AU). ONE-SHOT.

Disclaimer: AoS is the property of Marvel and ABC Studios. I own nothing.

.

.

.

"Can't sleep?"

Fitz looked up from the tumbler of whiskey he'd poured for himself, his finger, which he'd been sliding repetitively around the rim, stilling as Skye took the seat opposite him. He sighed.

"I keep seeing her falling."

There was a long, sad silence before Fitz spoke again.

"We came very close to losing her today, didn't we?"

It wasn't a question.

Skye could do nothing but nod, wet eyes glinting in the dim light.

Fitz sighed again, bringing the glass to his lips. He coughed and spluttered as the liquid burned a path down his throat; only his second sip in the past half hour.

"We're practically attached at the hip," said Fitz at length, voice shaky and thick from more than just the liquor. "I can't imagine…"

"Life without her?" Skye's smile was watery. "I know."

Fitz laughed shortly, dragging his fingers through his hair. "I can't even remember what life was like _before_ her. Lonely, I suppose. Dull. Dark."

"Her smile lights up a room, doesn't it?"

"It does. It really does," said Fitz faintly, distantly. A single tear trailed a sluggish path down his cheek. "God. Would have missed it. Her. Everything about her." He gave a soft laugh. "You know, I gave her a right rollicking once for changing her shampoo. Her hair always smelt of apple blossoms, then one day she comes into the lab smelling of vanilla and I lose it. Made up some excuse about it being a variance that buggered up my concentration. Even believed it myself at the time. Now, though… Now I know… I love the smell of apple blossoms as much as I…"

He downed the last of the whiskey in one giant swallow and proceeded to cough till he was red in the face.

"Have you told her?" asked Skye, her face aglow with eagerness. "Told her how you feel?"

"Ach, God no!"

"What? Why not?"

Fitz snorted, pouring himself another finger of Jack Daniels. When he moved to pick up the tumbler however, Skye placed a hand over the top, shoving it back down onto the counter.

"Hey!"

"Fitz. You need to tell her."

He avoided her gaze, looking sulkily at Skye's hand instead. "She's got a bloody Knight in Shining Armour, Skye. There's no competing with that."

Skye huffed a laugh. "Wait. You think-? Ward? Simmons and Ward?"

Fitz yanked on the tumbler, managing to snatch it from Skye's grasp. "Bloody Ward and his bloody stunts," he grumbled into the glass.

Skye quickly took back the whiskey and downed it, much to Fitz' dismay.

"Look," said Skye with barely a wince. "Ward might have saved her in the end, but you helped develop the cure."

"Yeah, yeah. Because it wasn't Ward giving her hope when she had none," said Fitz robotically. "It was me."

"Hold up. Was that a _quote_?"

Fitz shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "…No."

"Oh my God! She said that, and you're still doubting?"

"Will you _please_ keep your voice down? And, anyway-" He reached for the bottle of Jack, scowling when Skye moved it out of his reach. "-She only said it to make me feel better. Less guilty."

Skye groaned. "You're infuriating, you know that? Can't you tell she's crazy about you?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Skye, but Jemma did not profess her undying love for me before throwing herself from the Bus."

"She might not have said it, but you saw her Fitz," said Skye softly. "Her face. What did you see?"

Fitz briefly shut his eyes, swallowing thickly. "I don't… I mean, I was frantic. I don't know _what_ I saw."

"Then what do you think you saw?"

"Terror. Regret." He opened his mouth. Shut it. Sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was overwhelmed. It wasn't until that point that I realised how much I love her."

Skye placed a hand on his, squeezing it reassuringly. "Tell her, Fitz. This life is crazy. Dangerous. You'll regret it if you don't."

Fitz nodded decisively. "You're right. I'll-" He stumbled as he stood, flailing madly before latching onto the counter. "Bloody hell. That stuff goes right to your head, doesn't it?"

Skye bit back a laugh. "Not much of a drinker, huh?" She moved around to him, guiding one of his arms around her shoulder.

"No," he admitted. "I've never really got the point, you know? But after today. Well, I thought I could do with a night cap. God, you're stronger than you look."

"Thanks," said Skye, grinning. "I work out."

.

.

.

Jemma Simmons waited until the common room was clear before emerging from the shadows, a smile on her tear-stained face.

"I love you too, Fitz," she whispered into the silence. "I love you too."


End file.
